Nicholas Rush
Dr. Nicholas Rush is a main character from the American/Canadian television series Stargate Universe. In canon, he is a scientist attached to the Stargate program that was originally working on the Icarus project before sending himself and around eighty other people across the universe to the Ancient spaceship Destiny. In Bete Noire, Rush used to work for Big Boss at Safe Haven as a scientist, but following Big Boss' disappearance, Rush and his coworkers, William Flemming and Gray Fox, have started to run Safe Haven in his absence. Thanks to Fox's disappearance, Rush now has complete control over Safe Haven. He was also a werewolf in Laurence Dominic's pack, but after his imprisonment, he and Flemming are now back to being their own pack. From Justice Arrival After being left on a planet by Colonel Everett Young, he found himself in Bete Noire. He connected to the network for the first time and spoke to Young (who had been in the city for around a month), Dr. Nicki Rush (a female version of himself from another universe), Big Boss, and Dr. Daniel Jackson. He would then go to the Apartment of Stargate drama, where he would speak to Nicki about the events of Justice, as she was from before that, and spend the night. The next day, he spoke to new arrival Lieutenant Tamara Johansen about Young's leaving him behind. He would also gain employment from Big Boss and live at the factory that would soon become Safe Haven. Next, he would meet Benjamin/Delta over the network and would promise to speak to him about his past, as they believed they might be alternate universe versions of each other. They had a meeting for that week, but with the exploding of the Magistrate's tower and subsequent werewolf attack, would not meet each other in person until much later. Werewolf Attack The night after the Magistrate's tower was blown up and the werewolves arrived, Rush found himself out in the city and was then attacked by a werewolf. He was successful in driving it off, but was bitten on his upper left arm before he did. Asking for assistance on the network before he lost too much blood, he got responses from both Dr. William Flemming, a future coworker, and Colonel Young. Rush gave fake directions to Flemming and allowed Young to come help him to the hospital. On the way there, Rush would transform into a wolf for the first time. The two would run into Flemming and after an argument, Young would shoot him twice while Rush bites him, turning him into a werewolf and a packmember. Young then brought Rush back to the apartment of Stargate drama, where he stayed with Nicki for the rest of the weekend. When he changed back, Rush returned to his apartment in Safe Haven and started construction on his replica of the Destiny living quarters. While working on Metal Gear, Rush would find out Flemming was his coworker and Flemming would find out Rush was the wolf that bit him. From Divided Return to Bete Noire Rush and Young would return to the city together, with Rush unconscious and bleeding out due to him being pulled from the middle of surgery to remove an alien tracking device near his heart. The device still in him, TJ and Ba'al healed the incision while Rush was still out. He would eventually wake From Subversion Unexpected Telface The second time Rush returned to Bete Noire, he was stuck in the body of Colonel David Telford, as he had swapped bodies with him back in his home universe. Lying to everybody except for the other Destiny crewmembers, he hid himself to try and let Flemming's mind heal from the damage Rush had caused to it, but that failed when Flemming found out his identity. Imprisonment Once RAY was defeat, Rush was taken to prison and locked up in a cell by himself. For the first week, he had visits from Tim Drake/Red Robin, Sam Tyler, Nicki Rush, William Flemming, and Delta. These visits ranged from hostile (Red Robin) to friendly (Flemming), with Nicki's visit destroying their relationship. Rush ended up opening up to Sam, telling the man information most of the people he's closest to have never heard. He also revealed to Delta that he knew the name of the original occupant, Noah Fielding. As he's one of the people affected by the sleeplessness/waking nightmares, he was close to having a mental breakdown, but eventually asked Flemming's assistance in helping him stop the nightmares, as he was seeing the aliens and imagining his cell filling up with water. His plan was quite simple: remove his heart so he goes unconscious and then have Flemming give the heart to Colonel Young for safekeeping. Sadly, this plan had some difficulties, namely that they waited until failure week to do so, Flemming accidentally recorded him removing Rush's lung and Rush's annoyed reaction. Speaking to numerous people over the network about this, he eventually catches the attention of Young, who had been turned female due to emotional stress and self hate. Angry about Young not doing anything to stop him before RAY, Rush went off on him about it and then said that he would get what he earned before Flemming removed his heart and ended the conversation. Trivia *Thanks to Jace and the aliens, Rush now suffers from hydrophobia. *For some unknown reason, Rush does not like being touched. *It is a running gag that Rush is confused for Benjamin/Delta as they have the same PB. Rush has gotten to the point to where he no longer corrects people. **There's also a running gag that whenever Rush and Rachel Conway meet at a party, she will confuse him for Benjamin and hug him. **The main differences between Rush and Delta: ***Their accents. Rush normally has a light Scottish accent that changes to a thick Glaswegian accent when pissed off, drunk, or high. Delta has a number of different accents, with only Benjamin and Aiden having accents even close to his. ***Rush is fluffier, with his hair longer and has a beard. ***Rush is also thinner since he doesn't eat most of the time. *Another running gag is Daniel's death count. Rush keeps track of it and Daniel even mentions this when speaking to House at a bar. *Since his arrival, Rush has been building a replica of Destiny in his Safe Haven apartment. It has been jokingly said that nearly the entire factory is taken up by his apartment as it keeps growing. *According to Shawna, Rush has five boyfriends. *Thanks to his growing paranoia, he lives in multiple homes and apartments, giving him a reputation for being a bedninja and players claim that Rush lives with everyone, including you. *Because of the wish event, Rush gained small wings that are usually called wingalings by the players. They are part-bird/part-bat, with feathers on the top half and leathery bat-like sections on the bottom half. These wings are incredibly sensitive and Rush dislikes them being touched. **Unknown to everyone, they have the ability to transform into fullsize wings that allow Rush to fly when in a neardeath situation. Category:Characters